Feeling Fenced
by HHSminah
Summary: Batasan dibuat untuk dilanggar, secara terang ataupun sembunyi-sembunyi / Two Short Stories : 1. Blood Brother; 2. Shiroi Uso / RATE M/ HaeHyuk / Donghae x Eunhyuk/Hyukjae


**BLOOD BROTHER**

 **WARNING : INCEST !**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **CAST : DONGHAE – EUNHYUK / HAEHYUK**

 **BOYSLOVE**

.

" _Itu sangat lucu kau membuang bekas kondom lewat jendela. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi orang-orang di lantai bawah. Kita beruntung karena pihak apartemen tidak melakukan apapun."_

Eunhyuk menyentuh layarnya yang menampilkan wajah kekasihnya. Dia memutar ulang video mereka berdua yang Eunhyuk rekam sebelum kepergian perempuan itu.

" _Oh ya sayang, karena beberapa hari lagi aku akan berkunjung ke rumah Kakakku, aku ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja disini."_

Eunhyuk melihat bagaimana dia mengangguk dengan sedih. Dua minggu berjalan tanpa kekasihnya membuat Eunhyuk hanya bisa lari ke ponselnya.

Brak

Eunhyuk menoleh, bayangan tubuh di depan pintunya dengan sempoyongan masuk kamarnya yang padam lampu dan mendesak tubuh Eunhyuk sampai tubuhnya tergeser.

"Yak! Donghae. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Kenapa kau kemari? Sungmin sedang tidak ada di rumah." Eunhyuk menendang pantat Donghae. Namun lelaki itu lagi-lagi berbaring, menghadap Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk-ah, aku bahkan baru saja minum-minum dengan Sungmin." Eunhyuk menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Kau bau alkohol. Kau mabuk? Lalu kenapa tidak pulang dengan Sungmin?"

Donghae tertawa, dia sungguh mabuk.

"Kami bertengkar. Dia pergi menginap ke rumah Kyuhyun" Donghae mencari tangan Eunhyuk dan menamparkan kecil di pipi Donghae.

"Dia seharusnya menamparku daripada pergi dan menginap dengan temannya itu. Aku terluka, Hyukie-ah." Eunhyuk menarik tangannya.

"Hyuk-ah, Hyukie-ah. Panggil aku Hyung!"

"Kau Hyungku? Ahahaha kau hanya lahir beberapa jam lebih cepat dariku." Eunhyuk mendengus dan memunggungi Donghae. Dia kembali dengan ponselnya.

Donghae memperhatikan tubuh Eunhyuk dari atas hingga bawah. Selimut tebal itu menghalangi mata Donghae, dia menyingkapnya. Saudara kandungnya ini ternyata hanya menggunakan celana dalam dan kaos tipis. Eunhyuk dengan acuh menempatkan kembali selimutnya, menutupi sampai perut.

Donghae mendekat, mendesak. Kakinya mulai berulah, menjepit selimut Eunhyuk dengan jari kakinya dan menurunkannya. Eunhyuk sedang tidak berminat untuk peduli pada Donghae. Dia melihat-lihat fotonya dan kekasihnya, beberapa hari sinyal di tempat kekasihnya kehilangan sinyal. Jadi Eunhyuk harus bersabar mendapat kabar. Tapi rasa rindunya sangat menyesakkan.

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba bergidik merasakan belaian halus di paha polosnya. Dia memukul tangan Donghae, tetap tidak jera. Eunhyuk melihat ke bawah, tangan Donghae yang membelai perutnya, kemudian membuat kaos Eunhyuk tersingkap sampai dada. Kulit dari jemari itu membelai perut bawah Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk merinding. Dia menahan tangan Donghae dan menoleh.

"Kepalamu merindukan pukulanku huh? Jangan main-main!" Lalu membuang tangan Donghae agar menjauh darinya. Eunhyuk menaikkan selimutnya lagi, namun tangan Donghae lebih dulu menyusup ke balik celana dalamnya dan meremas kejantanan Eunhyuk.

"Yak!" Eunhyuk bergetar, dia berada di tengah sensasi tangan Donghae dan rasa terkejutnya. Eunhyuk memukul tangan Donghae sekali lagi, menyadarkan lelaki itu dari mabuknya. Donghae justru mendekatkan wajah ke leher Eunhyuk. Di belakang tubuhnya, Eunhyuk bisa merasakan nafas Donghae yang berantakan.

"Kau terangsang?" Donghae memberikan anggukan lemah. Eunhyuk harus menghentikan ini, dia menarik keluar tangan Donghae namun lelaki itu enggan dan justru memijat kejantanan Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak sepenuhnya mabuk, Eunhyukie. Aku sadar apa yang aku lakukan." Ponsel Eunhyuk jatuh dari genggamannya, rangsangan mengarus ke setiap bagian tubuhnya. Jemarinya meremas sprei.

"Hentikan, bodoh!" Eunhyuk berusaha memiringkan kepala dan menjambak rambut Donghae, namun sepertinya itu menjadi pelampiasan rasa nikmatnya di bawah sana. Tubuh dan otaknya tak sejalan.

"Wajahmu sangat seksi saat bergairah." Donghae mengeluarkan kejantanan Eunhyuk dan mengocok lebih cepat. Eunhyuk memejam mata, mendesah.

"Hah aahh." Donghae tidak bisa menahan diri, dia membungkam suara menggoda itu dengan ciuman. Eunhyuk enggan membalas awalnya, namun gerakan mulut Donghae memotong kesadaran Eunhyuk. Dia dengan lemah membalas ciuman itu. Cairan precum itu datang, Donghae semakin liar mengocok. Eunhyuk menjambak kuat rambut Donghae. Donghae mengeras, di bawah sana Donghae semakin merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Harrghh. Oohh engghh." Eunhyuk memundurkan pantatnya karena rasa hebat di kejantanannya mendorong keluar.

"NGGHH. Aakh akh hah." Telapak tangan Donghae terasa hangat dan basah. Eunhyuk orgasme. Donghae menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menurukan celana dalam Eunhyuk dan melarikan kejantanannya pada pantat Eunhyuk.

"Kau membuat kotor spreiku." Eunhyuk sedikit merasa risih karena spermanya berceceran di sprei dan memutuskan bangun.

"Akh!" Eunhyuk memekik. Apa lagi ini? Rasa yang sangat sakit di lubang analnya.

"Uff, jalan masukmu sangat sempit." Donghae menekan pinggul Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk terbelalak. Eunhyuk buru-buru mendorong tubuh Donghae dan menyingkir.

"Sial!" Tangannya justru menekan area kasurnya yang tergenangi sperma. Donghae bangun dan dengan cepat melepaskan celana dalam Eunhyuk, membuka paha Eunhyuk dan memposisikan kejantanannya.

"Yak! Dong- AKH! Oh oh sakit." Eunhyuk hanya bisa memukuli Donghae dengan satu tangannya.

"Terima aku di dalammu, Eunhyuk." Donghae menjangkau tangan Eunhyuk yang lain dan menjilati sperma di telapak tangan lelaki itu. Eunhyuk membuang muka, itu adalah hal menjijikkan. Bagaimana bisa Donghae melakukannya. Dan tak berselang lama, lehernya basah. Donghae menjilatkan sperma Eunhyuk disana. Eunhyuk menolak namun berakhir dengan pekikan ketika Donghae menghisap dan menggigit lehernya. Sedetik berikutnya dia memekik kesakitan, Donghae sekali lagi berusaha menorobosnya. Eunhyuk membuka mata dengan lebar karena lubangnya yang terkoyak.

"Kau lebih sempit dari teman seapartemenmu."

Sungmin, teman seapartemen Eunhyuk yang dipacari Donghae beberapa bulan ini. Mereka kenal dan dekat karena Donghae sering datang berkunjung.

"Aku tidak pernah dimasuki, kau bodoh! Aku hanya bermain dengan perempuan." Donghae sengaja mengabaikan ucapan Eunhyuk dan dengan intens membuat saudaranya itu tunduk dengan sentuhannya, hingga hanya desahan Eunhyuk yang mengisi ruangan, hanya kejantanan Donghae yang keluar masuk, dan sperma mereka datang.

 _It was a good fuck with a sibling_

"Hyuk! Fuuhh. Bangunlah!" Eunhyuk terganggu, matanya membuka sedikit untuk melihat Sungmin, tapi cahaya matahari justru menusuk matanya.

"Bau sperma dimana-mana. Sejak kapan kau juga melakukannya dengan laki-laki?" Eunhyuk terbelalak. Dia menoleh kemanapun, memastikan bahwa Donghae tidak berada di kamarnya. Eunhyuk seketika ingat bahwa tubuhnya penuh dengan bekas merah disana sini. Eunhyuk menutupinya dengan selimut dengan cepat.

"Kau sejak kapan pulang?"

"Belum lama."

"Jadi, kenapa ke kamarku?" Eunhyuk sedikit cemas, berharap Sungmin tidak mengetahui apapun.

"Aku ingin berpamitan denganmu." Eunhyuk bangun dan duduk, memasang wajah bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Donghae semalam, pagi tadi kami putus. Dan ini perpisahan yang sesungguhnya. Keadaan ini sedikit membuatku tidak bisa nyaman untuk dekat dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Donghae. Bukan memutus pertemanan denganmu, kau masuk hitungan sahabat terbaikku. Tapi aku butuh waktu untuk menjauh dan melupakan Donghae. Sementara disini adalah tempat paling sering Donghae datang. Aku tidak bisa, Eunhyuk."

Eunhyuk beringsut mendekat pada Sungmin, wajahnya menahan kesakitan di bawah sana. Dia menjangkaukan tangannya untuk mengusap lembut bahu Sungmin.

"Aku sedih mendengar sahabat dan adikku berpisah seperti ini. Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu seperti biasanya. Tapi tidak masalah jika kau belum siap. Lalu, kemana kau akan pergi dan tinggal?"

"Aku-aku akan tinggal sementara di apartemen Kyuhyun." Eunhyuk seperti mengingat nama itu, dia tersadar pada ucapan Donghae semalam yang mengatakan bahwa Sungmin menginap di tempat Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlihat masih kesakitan, jadi aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Di luar ada Kyuhyun yang akan membantuku." Eunhyuk sedikit merasa malu, dia kelihatan sekali baru saja mendapat penetrasi pertama di lubangnya semalam. Dari cara bicara Sungmin, Eunhyuk juga menyimpulkan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah sesuatu.

Beberapa hari berlalu, kepindahan Sungmin membuat apartemen terasa sangat sepi. Meskipun lelaki itu sering sekali menghubunginya tapi tentu tidak akan sama dengan kehadirannya secara langsung. Bicara mengenai menghubungi, sejak malam itu Donghae tidak ada kabar sama sekali, tidak berkunjung ke apartemen Eunhyuk, tidak menghubungi Eunhyuk. Dia merasa seperti dibuang setelah diambil sarinya.

"Kau patah hati karena putus dengan Sungmin?" Eunhyuk bermain game di ponselnya dengan asal, dia berbaring santai di sofa.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu denganku." Tangannya bergerak melampiaskan gundah perasaannya. Kakinya bahkan ikut menendang-nendang.

"Aku berharap kau berpikir sedikit mengenai rasa canggungku setelah kejadian itu. Tapi ternyata ini karena Sungmin? Coba katakan! Kau tidak mau datang kesini hanya karena Sungmin?"

 _Game Over_

Suara permainan mengakhiri Eunhyuk dari bermain ponsel. Dia meletakkan ponselnya dan bangun untuk mencari makanan ringan di kulkas. Dia terpaku melihat Donghae tidak jauh dengan koper di sampingnya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" Eunhyuk bersendekap.

"Sejak kau bicara sendiri dengan ponselmu." Eunhyuk segera saja kelabakan. Apa saja tadi yang dia ucapkan? Eunhyuk tiba-tiba tidak bisa mengingat.

"Ke-kenapa kau membawa koper?" Suaranya dibuat sebiasanya mungkin.

"Aku pindah kesini. Eomma mengusirku."

"Jangan bercanda, aku akan menghubungi Eomma dan menanyakan kebenarannya." Donghae tergelitik melihat raut wajah Eunhyuk berubah panik. Donghae mengerti Eunhyuk berpikir Eomma mereka tahu perbuatan mereka.

"Kau benar, aku hanya bercanda. Aku pikir karena Sungmin sudah pindah, jadi aku mengisi kamar kosong disini. Aku juga akan mencari pekerjaan baru di daerah ini." Eunhyuk mengangguk. Dia tidak merasa keberatan. Eunhyuk berlalu ke belakang, melanjutkan keinginannya untuk mengambil makanan.

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja setelah putus dengan Sungmin. Ada kekasih baru?" Donghae mencampakkan koper dan mengikuti Eunhyuk.

"Untuk apa aku mencari kekasih baru? Aku memiliki kakakku yang bisa kujadikan kekasihku." Eunhyuk terdiam, seharusnya dia menempeleng kepala Donghae. Pada akhirnya dia membiarkan sensasi lain menguasainya dan membiarkan Donghae kembali menjamahnya, memasukinya, memberikan kenikmatan.

"Hahh jika begini ah-aku bisa putus dengan kekasihku juga." Eunhyuk menenangkan diri pasca orgasmenya.

"Aku sudah melakukannya dan aku menunggu giliranmu." Donghae mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang kembali melemas setelah menyembur di dalam Eunhyuk, dia berbaring di samping Eunhyuk.

"Apa ini artinya aku alasanmu memutuskan Sungmin?" Donghae memiringkan tubuhnya memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Sungmin hanya alasan aku bisa lebih sering datang kesini. Aku bahkan sekali saja melakukan dengannya karena hanya kakakku yang membuatku mengeras dan berdiri." Eunhyuk kehilangan udara sejenak, dia bisa merasakan pipinya memerah. Donghae justru datang menciumi pipinya.

"Aku ingin melakukan lagi sepuas sekuat kita. Karena di luar apartemen, kau ataupun aku harus menyembunyikan 'kita'."

 **-BLOOD BROTHER-**

THE END

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SHIROI USO**

 **CAST : HYUKJAE – DONGHAE / HAEHYUK**

 **GENDERSWITCH**

"Mom." Hyukjae menggabungkan diri di meja makan tanpa menyentuhkan pantat pada kursi sedikitpun. Tangannya menelusupkan syal bulunya ke leher. Leeteuk masih dengan make up, mendongak dan menyodorkan pipi, meminta sebuah kecupan sayang dari putri semata wayangnya.

"Hm,wangi sekali. Aku baru saja pulang kerja dan harus kehilangan momen dengan putriku lagi." Leeteuk ingin menunjukkan wajah sedihnya. Pagi hari Hyukjae penuh dengan jadwal kuliahnya. Siang hingga malam, Leeteuk berputar dari jadwal _shot_ ini dan itu. Sementara malam hari adalah dunianya anak-anak muda, dia tidak bisa menghentikan masa muda putrinya. Leeteuk kehilangan banyak waktu untuk menghabiskan kebersamaan dengan Hyukjae.

"Ouh mom, aku dan _gadget_ ku akan bertahan di rumah besok malam. Mungkin sedikit cerita tentang keluaran terbaru channel dan dior akan meramaikan kamarku. Aku menunggu kedatangan mama besok." Leeteuk hanya mengangguk dengan random, meraba kalimat putrinya sebagai permintaan belanja bulan ini.

Sebuah suara tas di atas meja menyita perhatian Hyukjae.

"Hyukie-ah, ada pemuda di depan rumah. Temanmu, sayang?" Hyukjae datang memeluk Kangin dengan sikap manjanya.

"Pemuda?" Hyukjae menutup mata, Leeteuk dengan suara tidak sukanya memunculkan adegan selanjutnya di kepala Hyukjae, adegan yang mencengangkan tentunya. Larangan keras dari Leeteuk.

"Dia temanku, mom."

"Oh tidak. Kau tidak bisa. Dia tidak boleh."

Hyukjae melepaskan pelukan dari Kangin karena lelaki itu mendapat telepon.

"Aku bisa pastikan dia sekedar teman."

"Jangan lanjutkan dengan kata berikutnya!" Hyukjae mengangkat kedua telapaknya, tidak memiliki petunjuk dari maksud Leeteuk.

"Ya, teman. Teman satu malam? Teman diam-diam suka? Teman beromansa?" Leeteuk membuat Hyukjae berakhir dengan kedipan mata tak percaya. Ibunya adalah perempuan berumur yang menyelami dunia kaum muda dengan baik.

"Ah kita bisa beralih ke rencana B. Aku akan datang melihat keadaan besok pagi." Hyukjae sejenak melirik Kangin, merelakan satu-satunya pendukung dan pembelanya yang sedang sibuk dengan hal lain.

Hyukjae dengan mantap menatap Leeteuk dan menekan pada satu kalimatnya di akhir.

"Kau tidak perlu kuatir, mom. I-AM-A-LESBIAN."

"Ya, kau atur dulu- APA?" Kangin menjauhkan ponselnya dan melihat anak istrinya. Telinganya cukup baik menerima informasi pada kata terakhir. Kangin melihat satu persatu. Putrinya dengan wajah polos, sementara istrinya dengan nafas yang tertahan. Kangin mematikan teleponnya.

"Apa itu kau?"

"Huh?" Leeteuk melihat Kangin tidak percaya. Lelaki ini agaknya sedikit bermasalah dengan telinganya.

"Kau sungguh menunjukku?"

"Ya Tuhan, ini tidak mungkin istriku lesbi." Kangin memasang wajah kecewa dan terpukul. Hyukjae satu-satunya yang frustasi.

"Kau-, kau pantas saja begitu sulit melakukan kegiatan ranjang kita akhir-akhir ini. Jadi karena ini?" Leeteuk melotot, bagaimana bisa suaminya bicara hal itu di depan putri mereka.

"Itu karena aku kelelahan dengan jadwal _on-off air._ " Leeteuk tidak rela ditodong demikian.

"Daadd! Bukan mom, aku yang mengatakan itu." Hyukjae menghadang akses pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya.

"Oh kepalaku." Leeteuk memegangi kepalanya, Kangin datang menenangkan Leeteuk. Wanita itu melihat Hyukjae dengan tatapannya yang masih _shocked._

"Mom, aku lahir dan besar di Texas. 18 tahunku disana dikelilingi minuman keras dan kehidupan bebas. Semua adalah biasa. Aku dewasa. Dan soal Korea, apakah akan mencekikku karena hukum dan aturan tak sama dengan Texas?" Hyukjae meminta pertimbangan.

Kangin duduk, melihat menu makanan di meja.

"Ehhmm, ada salad. Kau tidak bisa menemukan ini di Texas. Kau ingin mencoba?" Kangin menawarkan pada Hyukjae dengan wajahnya yang berselera.

"Tidak." Hyukjae menjawab tegas.

"Aku ingin jawaban. Dia lelaki, aku perempuan dan aku lesbi. Tidak akan terjadi apapun. Kumohon!" Hyukjae melihat kedua orang tuanya, menunggu persetujuan.

Kangin menyendok salad.

"Kau boleh." Lalu memasukkan salad ke mulutnya.

Leeteuk menoleh pada Kangin, tidak percaya pada keputusan suaminya. Hyukjae dengan bangganya memeluk Kangin dan memamerkan pada Leeteuk sosok terbaik yang selalu menurutinya. Ayahnya adalah yang paling bermurah hati.

"Kalian yang terbaik, aku janji untuk tidak akan pulang pagi. Aku pergi." Hyukjae menyisakan hangat ciuman di pipi Leeteuk dan ekspresi frustasi ibunya itu.

"Putrimu.." Leeteuk memijat kepalanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berkata tidak akan pulang pagi? Pulang larut malam saja sudah menjadi standar paling buruk dariku."

"Gadisku sedang menikmati masa mudanya."

"Dan kau menyediakan izin untuk dia menjadi lebih buruk."

"Sementara, kita berikan dia kepercayaan dan kita awasi perkembangannya."

"Ya Tuhan. Putri kita lesbi. Kau tau apa artinya itu?"

"Dia menyukai perempuan dan tidak tertarik pada laki-laki." Leeteuk menjatuhkan kepalanya di kedua telapak tangan.

"Kau tidak perlu memperjelas keadaan buruk ini. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Hyukjae karena pemuda itu?"

Kangin mengusap punggung istrinya.

"Bukankah itu cara terbaik? Biarkan seseorang membawa putri kita kembali ke relnya."

Leeteuk menghadap pada Kangin yang sedang menerapkan raut tenangnya, suaminya selalu tenang dan santai menanggapi apapun.

"Ini kelalaian kita, sayang. Selama di Texas kita begitu jarang di rumah, kita menyerahkan Hyukjae pada pengasuh saat dia mulai bisa berjalan dan hidup bersama dengan pembantu. Kita selalu merasa cukup memenuhi secara materil, bekerja keras setiap hari dan berakhir lelah di setiap penghujung hari. Karena itu kita kehilangan monitor pada apapun yang Hyukjae lakukan dan jalani. Bukankah kita pindah ke Korea untuk bisa membangun kedekatan dan pengawasan lebih baik pada putri kita?" Leeteuk menyendu, lalu mengangguk. Dia tidak ingin mengingat atau diingatkan bagaimana dia gagal menjadi ibu dan pendidik untuk Hyukjae. Tapi Kangin tidak pernah menyalahkan satu pihak. Mereka mengambil tanggung jawab bersama.

"Aku telah menolak banyak tawaran kerja." Kangin memahaminya, Leeteuk yang merelakan sebagian waktunya kosong dari karir agar lebih sering tinggal di rumah.

"Kita akan memperbaiki keadaan pelan-pelan. Dan Hyukjae juga butuh pembiasaan dengan Korea." Kangin mendekap Leeteuk. Dari arah jendela, Leeteuk melihat awan berubah mendung. Dia berharap putrinya baik-baik saja.

Hyukjae memperhatikan mendung yang mengelilinginya dengan rasa cemas. Dia tau perasaan ini hadir atas alasan apa.

"Aku tidak bisa keluar untuk menginap. Kau tau kondisiku, bukan? Sejak pindah ke Korea, aku sepenuhnya tinggal dengan orang tuaku. Mom bahkan hampir sering di rumah."

Donghae, pemuda yang menjemput Hyukjae, menepikan dan mematikan mobil. Dia membuka _seatbelt_ dan menyerang bibir Hyukjae. Hyukjae terdesak ke kursi tapi tidak menolak, lidahnya beradu dengan lidah Donghae.

"Aku tidak percaya seorang lesbi bisa membalas ciuman penuh nafsu padaku." Hyukjae memukul dada Donghae yang justru bergerak lembut mengusap bahu terbuka Hyukjae, membelai turun hingga jemarinya meremas menelusup masuk. Di balik bra-nya, Hyukjae bisa merasakan jemari itu memberikan getaran yang melumpuhkan. Hyukjae merasa pening ketika Donghae membelai puting.

Cahaya mobil dari depan, melaju untuk lewat. Hyukjae buru-buru mengeluarkan tangan Donghae dan mendorong tubuh Donghae ke bawah. Hyukjae melemparkan punggung ke kursi, mengambil nafas.

"Kau mengganti dengan tempat yang lebih menyenangkan." Donghae yang berada di depan kewanitaan Hyukjae segera menujukan tangan melewati rok dan menyentuh pusat Hyukjae di balik celana dalamnya.

"Aahh. Doh-Donghae. Jangan disini!" Hyukjae menggeliat di kursinya, meremas bahu Donghae dan mendesah. Matanya berkunang saat tangan Donghae menyingkap celana dalam Hyukjae untuk menyentuh kulit dengan kulit.

"Nnn.. Kau benar-benar membuatku basah di pinggir jalan." Donghae mendongak, melihat wajah Hyukjae yang terkulai penuh gairah.

"Hmm..hargh." Hyukjae meremas dashboard karena Donghae memasukkan dua jemarinya sekaligus dan tangan yang lainnya memanjakan klitoris Hyukjae. Tubuh Hyukjae menegang.

"Yeesshh aahh. Lagi, Donghaeh! Te-terusshh!" Donghae semakin cepat menggerakkan tangannya, tubuh Hyukjae menggeliat luar biasa. Dia mengangkat punggung dan meremas bahu Donghae dengan kuat. Sedetik berikutnya sekujur tubuhnya menggelinjang beberapa kali. Nafasnya kepayahan. Hyukjae berakhir rileks setelah beberapa saat.

"Aku putuskan kita tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Aku tidak bisa menahan selakanganku."

"Donghae, aku sungguh tidak bisa menginap."

"Kita tidak ke hotel. Kita akan ke apartemenku."

"Apa bedanya?"

"Kita tidak ke hotel karena kita di Korea, kita di negaraku."

"Yang sekarang juga menjadi negaraku. Jadi bisakah lain waktu saja?" Donghae mengangguk dan memutar arah balik.

"Kita kemana?" Dari arah yang dilewati, Hyukjae tahu bahwa Donghae memulangkan Hyukjae. Apakah Donghae marah?

"Donghae, jangan!" Hyukjae menolak untuk ditarik keluar. Mereka di depan rumah Hyukjae. Donghae menggendong Hyukjae hingga depan pintu rumahnya dan menurunkannya. Lalu Donghae memencet bel.

" _Gosh_ , kau hanya mencari masalah."

Pintu terbuka, perempuan berumur yang masih sangat cantik membukakannya.

"Hyuk-" Leeteuk heran mengapa putrinya kembali pulang dengan wajah enggan. Suara Kangin dari belakang membuat Leeteuk yakin suaminya datang bergabung.

"Sudah kembali? Apa acara kalian sudah selesai?"

"Selamat malam." Donghae membungkuk, berbicara dengan bahasa Korea secara fasih, sopan dan formal.

"Perkenalkan saya Lee Donghae, kekasih Hyukjae. Kami sudah pacaran sejak tiga tahun lalu. Saya selalu ingin bertemu orang tua Hyukjae ketika sebulan sekali saya datang ke Texas, tapi Hyukjae mengatakan kalian sangat sibuk dan tidak berada di rumah. Momen ini sangat berharga bisa bertemu secara langsung. Saya sangat senang ketika tahu Hyukjae pindah dan tinggal di Korea."

"Waahh, kau memiliki bahasa Korea sangat bagus. Aku yakin keahlian pribumi akan menular padaku. Hey, kau juga pemuda yang penuh tata krama!" Kangin merespon heboh, terpesona pada cara Donghae yang jantan dan melupakan kenyataan bahwa Hyukjae telah membohonginya dengan pengakuannya yang lesbi. Donghae tersenyum merekah mendapat jawaban bagus dari ayah Hyukjae, sementara Hyukjae bergerak ke belakang Donghae, menyembunyikan diri di punggung Donghae dari tatapan ganas Leeteuk. Donghae bukan dengan sengaja membawa Hyukjae dalam masalah, dia menggenggam tangan Hyukjae meyakinkan bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja, bahwa mereka akan tetap bersama dengan sepengetahuan orang tuanya.

 **-SHIROI USO (WHITE LIE)-**

THE END

.

Happy Eid Fitri bagi yang merayakan. Author minta maaf kalo ada salah (baik yang kenal aku personally maupun tidak), mohon maaf lahir batin

So, ini sejujurnya hanya ff mampir aja

Sekali duduk dan jadi ini. . . buat menyapa HHS setelah sebulan puasa perut dan ff rateM. Plus pemberitahuan kalo untuk list ff yang akan up di web khusus hanya akan aku post setelah benar-benar tamat (untuk chaptered) agar tidak menggantung reader

Tunggu kabar selanjutnya di akun ffn ku ini

Love

HHSminah


End file.
